Elite Wrestling Revolution (EWR)
by Andres Valiente
Summary: Introducing the spiritual successor to PWE, the Elite Wrestling Revolution! Want to be a part of said revolution? Well what are ya waiting for? Sign up now!
1. Chapter 1

Right, so you may or may not know me for writing PWE. Well, if you are or were a fan (if there were any at all, lol) of that series, you'll know I haven't updated it since the dinosaurs existed and the reason for that is because I wasn't having fun writing it, anymore. Like at all. It was an extremely rushed project from the very beginning and I was getting frustrated writing for a bunch of OCs that I threw together at the last second (some of them weren't, but about 98% of them were).

Anyway, enough of my sob story. Basically what I'm trying to say here is that I want to restart with everything. I mean completely. I want this to be something everybody can become involved with. I'm going to leave the PWE stuff up for a while longer because I honestly don't feel like deleting it, right now, but it's pretty much over and done with, I think.

If you would like to be apart of my new project, the Elite Wrestling Revolution, please feel free to submit your OCs! I'm shooting for a roster of around 20-26 people. Submit as many OCs as you want.

**Name: **

**Hometown:**

**Height:**

**Weight: **

**Signature(s):**

**Finisher(s):**

**Appearance/Attire:**

**Gimmick(s):**

**Theme Song:**

**Biography/Backstory (Not required but encouraged): **

If you can think of anything else that you want to include in the application, feel free to do so! :)


	2. Episode 1: The Revolution Begins (S1EP1)

Elite Wrestling Revolution (EWR) S01EP01

May 2, 2015

Thompson-Boiling Arena

Knoxville, Tennessee, USA

* * *

The premiere episode of EWR is dedicated to Hall of Fame Professional Wrestler and Promoter, Verne Gagne (1926-2015).

* * *

A special introductory video starts showing various wrestlers of the EWR roster featuring including Ryan Keys, Josh Wilson, Matthew Jacobs, Aaron Steele, and AJ Turner alongside some of the women wrestlers including Viola, Brianna Cage, Heather McQueen, Harlow Beckett, and others!

The EWR TV intro plays featuring the song "Can You Feel My Heart" by Bring Me The Horizon

We get a panorama camera view of the sold-out Thompson-Boiling Arena. Men, women, and children of all ages on their feet cheering with all the energy they can muster. The voice of EWR, Peter Michaels is at ringside ready to call all the action.

"This is the beginning of a revolution..an elite revolution. You are looking live at the sold-out Thompson-Boiling Arena in Knoxville, Tennessee. Welcome to the inception..of EWR! I am the voice of EWR, Peter Michaels, and I want to thank you for joining us here, tonight!", Michaels says as the crowd continues to cheer and raise their signs in the air.

The EWR theme song continues to blast throughout the arena as the CEO of EWR, Andres Valiente, starts to make his way to the ring to cheering and a few fans clapping.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the Cheif Executive Officer of EWR, Andres Vaaliieennntee!", EWR ring announcer, Frank E. Mendez, announces to the crowd as Valiente enters the ring grabbing a mic.

"How's everybody doin', tonight?!", Valiente shouts as the crowd shouts back.

"I'm sure you're all ready to see some wrestling, am I right?", He asks as the crowd shouts again. "Well first I've gotta make one, some would say generic, announcement. Tonight, we are going to start a special 'gold rush' tournament to crown an EWR Champion! Eight of the best will compe...", Valiente says before being interrupted by the song "Louder Than Words" by Celdweller. EWR wrestler, Ryan Keys, stands at the stage with microphone in hand chuckling evilly.

"Oh boy..isn't this nice..", Keys says as the crowd immediately starts booing in detest. "Look everyone, it's Mr. Andres Valiente! The man who completely failed at being the COO of PWE, is now trying to run his own promotion!"

Valiente grins at Keys' ignorance, "What do you want, Keys?"

"What do I want?!", Keys asks before mouthing the words "son of a bitch" with an aggravated face. "You know what I want! Why the hell am I not in this damn tournament!", Ryan yells as the fans boo in disdain.

"Well, Keys, it's quite simple. You're not in this tournament because..well..ya can't be trusted! You see, I want fair and balanced competition throughout this thing and I just can't trust you to do that. Yeah, don't think I haven't seen what you're like. You play stupid, but you're really an evil mastermind."

Keys starts to chuckle evilly, "That's fine. No really, I should've known you were going to be just as incompetent as you were with with PWE. You WILL regret not putting me in this tournament! That's okay, though. I don't need you're stupid tournament. I've already got a plan in mind for something even greater than winning the championship...I'll see ya later boss man.", Keys says as he walks away chuckling once again. Valiente in the ring confused as to what he may be talking about.

"Boy, what could Ryan Keys mean by that?", Peter Michaels asks a graphic shows up on the screen displaying the upcoming match. "Well ladies and gentlemen to kick us off here, tonight, we're going to have our first tournament match up as Vulcan takes on 'The DareDevil' Matthew Jacobs.

"Lose Yourself" by Eminem begins to boost throughout the Thompson-Boiling Arena as one of the more unknown wrestlers on the EWR roster begins to make his way to the ring in his standard black and gold attire. The crowd only midly cheering mainly because they don't know much about him.

"Your opening contest tonight is the first opening round match of the EWR Championship Gold Rush tournament! Introducing first from New Orleans, Louisiana, standing 5'11" and weighing in tonight at 211 pounds..Vuuulllcaaaann!", Frank E. announces as Vulcan continues to make his way to the ring.

"Definitely one of the more interesting people on the roster, we didn't really see to much of Vulcan in PWE...not that we saw much of anybody while here on but I digress. Hopefully we see a lot more of him here in EWR!", Michaels says as Vulcan enters the ring and poses to the crowd.

The man known as "The DareDevil" begins to make his way to the ring as "Are You Ready" by Three Days Grace echoes throughout the arena. The fans in attendance pumped up from Jacobs' exciting entrance.

"Introducing his opponent. From Miami, Florida, standing 6'1" and weighing in at 220 lbs..Matthew..Jaaaacooooobsss!", Mendez announces as Jacobs continues down the entrance way.

"Now this man is someone who was supposed to debut in PWE, but it never came to fruition. As Mr. Frank E. Mendez announced, this is 'The DareDevil' Matthew Jacobs and he looks to make quite a lasting impact here in EWR!", Michaels says as Jacobs' theme fades and pyro goes off, amping up the crowd even more.

Referee Hugh Manitarian rings the bell and we're ready to officially gets things underway! Both men walk to the center of the ring and quickly shake hands as a sign of respect. The ref backs them up, and they circle each other. Vulcan and Jacobs engage in a series of chain wrestling, with neither man being able to gain an advantage over the other. After a quick face off, Jacobs charges at Vulcan with a clothesline attempt, but Vulcan ducks and hits Matthew with a vicious boot to the face as he comes off the ropes!

"Vicious boot to the skull by Vulcan!", Michaels excolaims as Vulcan goes for the pin. "First cover of the match..one..two..Jacobs kicks out right at two!"

Vulcan, not wanting to lose control of the match, goes over and starts to beat Jacobs down, landing brutal strikes all over his body. He irish whips Jacobs into the corner, charges at him, but gets caught out of nowhere with a headscissors takeover out of the corner by Jacobs which sends Vulcan to a seated position into the opposite corner of the ring. Jacobs measures him and then runs in with a missile dropkick! Jacobs picks Vulcan up, turns him around, and attempts a German suplex, but Vulcan flips out of it! Vulcan then charges towards Jacobs, goes behind him, and hits a German suplex of his own! He bridges it for a pin attempt.

"Beautiful German suplex from Vulcan! Jacobs landed right on top of his head! He's going for the pin of that..one..two..and Jacobs kicks out again!", Peter Michaels says excitingly as the match rolls on.

After Jacobs kicks out, Vulcan quickly comes up with what he's going to do next, and picks Matthew up. He hooks Matthew's arms from being making it look like he's going for a tiger suplex. That is in fact what he goes for as he tries to pick him up, but Jacobs refuses. Matthew reverses with a go-behind, hooks Vulcan's arms in a full nelson, and executes a dragon suplex! He doesn't go for a pin attempt, however. Instead he moves Vulcan in position, taunts to the crowd to get them fired up, climbs the top rope slowly but surely, and flies through the air with one of his signature maneuvers, the "Flight of Icarus"!

"Jacobs hits the Flight of Icarus! That swanton bomb maneuver, could this be it?!", Michaels exclaims as Jacobs attempts a pin. "One..two..and Vulcan kicks out!"

Jacobs, frustrated about not being able to get the pin, decides to go over and pick Vulcan up for what looked like a bulldog. He grabs him by the head and goes for it, but Vulcan is able to push him off causing Matthew to land hard on his back. Jacobs fights through the pain to get up and turn around, but Vulcan kicks him hard in the jaw with a massive superkick! He then sizes up, and runs in with a standing shooting star press!

"Shooting star press out of nowhere from Vulcan!", Michaels says as Vulcan tries for a pin. "Vulcan going for another pin attempt here..one..two..Jacobs kicks out once again! My goodness!"

Vulcan, who is now also visibly frustrated, viciously picks Jacobs up and begins to attempt a piledriver. Jacobs refuses to be dropped on his head as he flips Vulcan out with a back body drop. Vulcan quickly gets back up and gets hit with a quick enzuigiri to the back of the head. This sends Vulcan down so he's hanging from the second rope. Jacobs sees this as an opportunity to capitaliz, so he runs off the ropes and hits Vulcan with his other finishing maneuver called the "666"!

"Jacobs hits his other finisher the 666! He's going for the pin!", Michaels says as Matthew goes for the hook of the leg. "One..two..three! He got him!"

"Here's your winner of the match by pinfall, qualifying to the semi-finals, Matthew..Jaaaacooooobsss!", Frank E. announces as EWR referee, Hugh Manitarian, raises his hand in victory.

EWR interviewer, Hugh Jass, steps into the ring to see if he can get a word with the winner of the opening match.

"EWR Interviewer Hugh Jass here with Matthew Jacobs. Matthew, how do you feel about this win, qualifying to the semi-finals of the Gold Rush tournament?!", Jass asks as he moves the mic to Jacobs.

"How do you think I feel?! I'm elated!", Jacobs yells a little out of breath as the crowd cheers. "All I'm going to say is that you all better be ready because the daredevil is going to take this company by storm!"

"Well, he didn't say much, but it was indeed effective! We'll be right back, ladies and gents, don't go anywhere!", Michaels says as the screen fades to black for a commercial break.

* * *

We come back from commercial as "Frag out!" by DJ Assassin begins playing throughout the arena. A big muscular bald guy with brown eyes starts to make his way to the ring, pumped up and ready to go!

"The following contest is the second opening round match in the PWE Gold Rush tournament! Introducing first, from Liverpool, England. He stands 6'5" and weighs in at 267 pounds..Aaron..Steeele!", Mendez announces as the big man from the United Kingdom continues to make his way to the squared circle.

"I was wondering when we were going to see this beast of a competitior! For someone who got bullied as a kid for being chubby, he sure as hell looks like he was chiseled out of stone.", Michaels says as Steele taunts to the crowd in the ring.

The crowd cheers as "Survive" by Eminem as a former PWE prospect makes his way to the ring.

"His opponent, from Detroit, Michigan. He stands 6'3" and weighs in at 210 pounds..Brian..Aaaadaaaammmss!", Frank E. announces as Adams gets into the ring and taunts to the crowd.

"Another man I've been looking forward to seeing here in EWR! Brian Adams was one of my favorite young stars from PWE, and I can't wait to see what he does here!", Michaels says as Brian continues to get the crowd amped up.

The referee rings the bell and Brian charges towards Steele, not wanting to waste a second. He punches Steele all over, trying to knock the big man down, but Aaron pushes him away with no problem at all. Brian runs towards Steele again, but this time he gets caught with a massive big boot to the face!

"My goodness! Looks like someone is taking Brian Adams' front teeth home!", Michaels says as Steele goes for a quick pin. "First cover of the match here one..Adams kicks out at one."

Steele goes over and just starts beating the living daylights out of Brian Adams. He then picks him up and tosses him across the ring like he's a sack of potatoes. Continuing his complete domination so far, Steele deadlifts Brian back up and tosses him overhead with a release German suplex, causing Adams to land right on his head and neck. Instead of going for the pin, he decides to pick him back up and hit throw him with a second release German. Aaron cracks his neck, and then signals for a signature move. He picks Adams, and hits a massive powerbomb, causing Adams to land on his back stiffly.

"Oh my! Brian's back may be broken after that one!", Peter Michaels says worried as Steele tries for another pin, confident that it's over. "Steele's going for the pin and he may have it here..one..two..and Brian kicks out!"

Steele starts to chuckle in disbelief that Adams wants to continue getting the beating of his life. Adams is up on one knee when Steele charges in with another big boot right to the face, this was not as strong as a the first one, but still packed a punch (or kick..something like that..). Steele roughly picks Adams up for another one of his signature moves. He lifts him up for a spinebuster but Brian starts to struggle to get out of it. He's eventually able to completely reverse and hit a DDT on Steele, seemingly getting him back into the match.

"DDT out of nowhere from Adams! Looks like Steele hasn't completely killed him yet!", Michaels exclaims as both men are down and out. Brian claws his way to a pin attempt. "Could this be it?! One..two..nooo!"

With Steele still down, Adams uses the ring ropes to help prop himself back up. He sees Steele still down, goes over to him, and starts stomping away at him. Adams delivers one last hard stomp to the abdomen, prompting Steele to sit up clutching his stomach. Brian points at Steele's head with a "finger gun", bounces off the ropes, and strikes him with a stiff knee to the head. The sound of it echoing throughout the arena.

"Knee to the skull! Steele is knocked out! That's it!", Michaels says excited as Adams goes for another pin. "Here we go with the pin..one..two..Steele stays in it!"

Adams is now completely frustrated as he quickly tries to think of what to do next. He moves Aaron over and decides to attempt a high-risk manuever. He goes over and scales to the top rope, out of breath and hurt. He took so long, however, that he didn't notice Steele getting up. He looks over the crowd for a split second to get pumped up, jumps off the top, and gets hit a spear from Steele that nearly breaks him in half! He takes a moment to laugh at Adams' pain, then picks and hits him with his finishing Fireman's Carry Cutter.

"Oh..my..goodness.", Michaels says in shock as Steele nonchalantly goes for the cover. "I think this may be over, folks. One..two..and that's it.."

"Here is your winner by pinfall and advancing to the semi-finals..Aaron..Steeele!", Frank E. Mendez announces as Steele goes over starts attacking Adams.

"Oh come on! The match is over, damn it! You already won!", Michaels exclaims as Steele moves Adams' practically lifeless body into position, climbs the top rope, and flies through the air with his other finisher, the diving senton nicknamed "Frag out!". The crowd boos loudly as all of this is going on. Steele chuckles evily as he then leaves the ring. The screen then fades to black for a commercial break..

* * *

We come back from where we in the backstage area. EWR ring announcer, Hugh Jass, is ready to conduct an interview with one of the competitors in the EWR Women's Championship Battle Royal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome..Adley White!", Jass says as the beantown native walks in excited and wearing her ring gear. "Ms. White, tonight you compete in a six-woman battle royal to determine the first-ever EWR Women's Champion. What are your thoughts going into this match?"

"Ohhh you have NO idea how excited I've been for this! I finally have the chance to not only prove to myself, but to my mother, that I am important and that I am successful! Tonight..I WILL become the first-ever EWR Women's Champion!", Adley says assertively before walking off.

* * *

"This next contest is a six-woman battle royal where the winner will be crowned the first-ever EWR Women's Champion!", Frank E. Mendez announces as the crowd cheers in elation and excitement.

"Taking You Down" by Egypt Central begins to play throughout as the African-American Nikki Bella look-a-like begins to make her way to the ring.

"Introducing first, from Atlanta, Georgia. She stands 5'9" and weighs in at 136 pounds..this..is..Viiioooolllaaa!", Mendez announces as Viola continues in a rather arrogant manner.

"Well, if I understand my notes correctly, as a kid Viola was always being suspended from school for fighting? Yikes! I guess she picked the right profession.", Michaels says as Viola is in the ring ready to go.

"Burn It To The Ground" by Nickelback begins as the second participant makes a beeline for the ring.

"Introducing next, from Carson, California. She stands 5'9" and weighs in at 175 pounds..Brianna..Gaaaaaaage!", Mendez announces as the brunette rebel taunts to the crowd.

"Now this woman is not someone you wanna mess with. Brianna Gage absolutely killed it on the indies, and I can't wait to see what she brings to the table here in EWR!", Michaels says elated as Gage enters the ring staring Viola down.

"Whatever" by Our Lady Peace starts as a firecracker from the United Kingdom begins skipping to the ring.

Participant number three, from London, England. She stands 5'7" and weighs in at 97 pounds..Zahra..Ruuuuuuush!", Frank E. announces as the UK native continues skipping to the ring.

"Look at this feisty, little competitor! Can't wait to see what Ms. Rush brings to the ring!", Michaels says as Zahra jumps into the ring, readier than ever, waving excitingly at Gage and Viola.

The lights dim as "Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold begins playing. The daughter of a famous wrestling legend makes her way to the ring.

"From Parts Unknown, she stands 6'3" and weighs in at 170 pounds..Harlow..Beeeeckeeeett!", Mendez announces as the mysterious woman continues towards the ring. The three other women in the ring are stunned by her size.

"Well..um..wow. Talk about an alpha female.", Michaels says also stunned by the Beckett's size. "She also seems kind of familiar..could be just me, though."

The lights come back up as "Problem" by Natalia Kills echoes throughout. The woman known as "The Problem Queen" has her eyes set on becoming Women's Champion.

"From Queens, New York, she stands 5'6" and weighs in at 122 pounds..Heather..McQuueeeeennn!", Mendez announces as the arrogant platinum blonde makes her way down to the ring.

"Y'know, for someone who used to serve in the military, Ms. McQueen sure does like to cause a lot of problems.", Michaels says as Heather steps into the ring arrogantly. "But hey, although I don't think she'll be very liked backstage, she can sure wrestle!"

All five ladies in the ring face off as they await the final participant in this match. "Voices" by Crown The Empire blasts throughout the arena. The crowd cheering in excitement as the slender, 19 year old competitor makes her way to the ring, excited and confident.

"And finally, from Boston, Massachusetts, she stands 5'9" and weighs in at 135 pounds..Adley..Wwwhiiiiiite!", Frank E. announces making Adley even more excited.

"Here comes who I think is the underdog in this match, Adley White!", Michaels says as White is outside the ring eyeing the other five competitors. "She started wrestling when she was just 15, and know at 19 years old, she's made it to the big leagues here in EWR!"

With all women finally in the ring, ready to go, referee Hugh Manitarian rings the bell and everyone immediately goes after the biggest female in the match, Harlow Beckett. They all start teaming up on her, beating her down and trying to throw her over the top rope. Harlow, however, is able to fight all of them off before they can get her over. The match then descend into what looks like three singles matches. McQueen is in the corner stomping away at White, Viola and Rush are trading punches, and Brianna Gage has Harlow up against the ropes still trying to get her out.

"Well I apologize in advanced if I have a hard time calling this, ladies and gentlemen. This match has already broken down into complete chaos!", Michaels says as the action continues in the ring.

Viola goes over to McQueen, who is still beating White down, and whispers into her ear about something. They both smile and nod, pick White up, and slam her down with a vertical suplex in the middle of the ring. On the other side of the ring, Beckett has Gage by the throat looking for a chokeslam. She lifts Gage up, but Gage gets out of it and kicks Harlow in the back of the head. After suplexing White, Viola and McQueen were taunting when out of nowhere Zahra Rush jumps off the top rope with a high crossbody, taking both ladies down. Gage comes from behind Rush and pulls her by the hair into a backbreaker. Then, Beckett turns Gage around, grabs her by the throat, and successfully hits the chokeslam she attempted earlier.

"Monstrous chokesalm from Harlow!", Michaels exclaims as the crowd is loving the match so far.

Harlow, taking in the crowd's appreciation for a couple moments, didn't notice Viola and McQueen getting up. They start beating Beckett down and taking her towards the ropes, presumably wanting to throw her out. They both get on either side of her, grab her by the legs, and start trying to lift her up and over. The crowd starts chanting "No! No! No!" not wanting to see Beckett eliminated. Much to the crowd's enjoyment, Zahra Rush and Brianna Gage come from out of nowhere and dropkick both Viola and Heather! This sends them both over the top rope, but not to the floor, as required to be eliminated.

"Woah! Viola and McQueen almost being eliminated there!", Michaels says as both women are able to get back in the ring.

It looks like Harlow was going to thank Gage and Rush for saving her. Instead she grabs Rush by the throat! Zahra starts to struggle but it's no use as Harlow lifts up by the throat, and chokeslams her over the top rope to the floor for the elimination!

"Cheese and rice! That's one way to eliminate you're opponent. Rush has been eliminated!", Michaels says Zahra is helped to the back.

We're now down to McQueen, White, Beckett, Viola, and Gage. Viola and McQueen go over and start another beatdown on Adley White, and Beckett turns her attention to Gage. Beckett does a "cut throat" motion and picks her up onto her shoulder, looking like she's going for a tombstone piledriver or try and throw her over the top. It ends up being the latter as Beckett walks towards the ropes, with Gage struggling on her shoulders. Gage is able to get out of it, turns Beckett around, and hits her with a massive superkick to the jaw that sends Harlow over the top rope to the floor.

"What a superkick! Harlow Beckett is eliminated!", Michaels says in disbelief which Harlow is also in.

The match descends into two singles matches. McQueen is beating down on White against the ropes. She backs up arrogantly and measures White for a running clothesline to eliminate her. She charges towards her but White ducks and pulls the top rope down, causing McQueen to go over the top rope and to the floor for the elimination!

"And Heather McQueen has been eliminated out of nowhere!", Michaels exclaims as McQueen starts absolutely freaking out.

The officials at ringside were trying to get McQueen to leave, but she wasn't done yet. She went back over to the ring, ducked underneath the bottom rope, and tripped White! White, distracted, turns around and starts yelling at McQueen to leave. The ended being the biggest mistake she could've made as Viola comes from behind and throws her over the top rope to the floor!

"Nooo, that's just not right!", Michaels yells as McQueen starts to laughing evilly. White looks like she's about to breakdown in tears. "Adley White has been..eliminated..and it's all because of Heather McQueen."

We're down to the final two, Viola and Brianna Gage. Both ladies face off on opposite sides of the ring, and then charge at each other. Gage ducks Viola's clothesline attempt and grabs her from behind by the waist. She's able to hit a massive release German Suplex on Viola. She taunts to the crowd, signaling for the end. Gage climbs the top rope and measures for her signature high crossbody nicknamed "Barracuda". She leaps off the top rope but Viola catches her on her shoulders in a fireman's carry. Gage struggles desperately to get out, but it's not enough as Viola is able to get over to the ropes, and throw Gage out for the win!

"That's it! Gage has been eliminated and the match is..OVER!", Michaels exclaims as Viola starts celebrating, completely elated.

"Here is your winner, and the first-ever EWR Women's Champion..Viiioooolllaaa!", Frank E. Mendez announces as EWR's Hugh Manitarian hands Viola the belt. She raises it in the air excitied and almost in tears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there is your first EWR Women's Champion, Viola!", Michaels exclaims as Viola continues celebrating. "Congratulations!"

The screen then fades to black for another commercial break.

* * *

We come back from commercial where we see the notorious Ryan Keys is in the locker room with his protege, Tristan Keith.

"Oh no, not this guy again.", Michaels says as Ryan is telling Tristan something. Keith nodding in response. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, the man who Ryan Keys is talking to is Tristan Keith who will be in the third first-round match of the Gold Rush tournament against Josh Wilson. That match is next.."

* * *

A remix of "Fight" by Jim Johnston starts playing as the crowd cheers in excitement for the main event of the evening. Contestant number one runs down the ramp, slapping fan hands and rocking out.

"This is your main event of the evening! It is the third first-round in the EWR Championship Gold Rush tournament, and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, he stands 5'11" and weighs in at 170 pounds..Josh..Wiiillllsssoooon!", Frank E. Mendez announces as Wilson continues rocking out.

"As you all know, this man Josh Wilson is the tag team partner and best friend of EWR wrestler AJ Turner. They've joined EWR wanting to see what they can do as singles competitiors.", Michaels explains as Wilson is in the ring awaiting his opponent.

The crowd immediately boos as "Louder Than Words" by Celdweller blasts throughout. The young protege of EWR wrestler, Ryan Keys, arrogantly makes his way to the ring.

"His opponent, from Long Beach, California. He stands 6'2" and weighs in at 200 pounds..Tristan..Keeeeiiiiiith!", Mendez announces as the cocky pretty-boy continues down the ramp.

"Well, all I can say is this, I'm excited to see what Tristan Keith has to offer here in EWR, but that scum of the Earth Ryan Keys better stay out of this match.", Michaels says in disgust as Keith enters the ring, and taunts to the crowd as they continue booing.

Referee Hugh Manitarian rings the bell for the main event of the evening. Both men lock up in a collar-and-elbow tie up. While both men are still locked up, Keith backs Wilson up against the ropes. The ref gets in between them to try and separate them. Eventually Keith does back up, but not before he slaps the taste out of Wilson's mouth! Keith then runs out of the ring, Wilson chasing after him. They run a lap around the ring before Keith slides back into the ring and catches Wilson off guard with a leg lariat.

"Very smart, although cheap, tactics from Keith!", Michaels says actually complimenting Keith as he goes for a pin attempt. "First cover of the match-up..one..and a very easy kick out for Wilson."

Right after the kickout, Keith goes right into doing some of his signature limb wrenching. After a couple of arm wrenches, Keith decides to apply an armbar. Wilson is able to quickly roll out of it, though. Both men stand back up, and Wilson attempts a clothesline, but Keith ducks under it and hits a chop block, knocking Wilson down holding his knee in pain. Keith drags Wilson by the leg to the middle and applies a single-leg Boston crap. Wilson claws and struggles to the bottom rope to cause a ropebreak. Keith sees that Wilson gets close to a ropebreak so he breaks the hold for a second to drag him back to the middle of the ring, and re-applies the submission.

"Wilson fighting his way to the ropes! Can he make it?", Michaels says as Wilson has to restart his agonizing crawl to the ropes.

The crowd's cheers and support along with his fighting spirit are able to will Wilson to the bottom rope for the ropebreak! The crowd cheers, but Keith is all but happy. He keeps the hold applied as the referee starts the infamous five-count to get Keith to break up the hold.

"I have till five, ref!", Keith shouts in Hugh Manitarian's face as he breaks the hold.

Keith starts shouting insults at Wilson. Wilson in a kneeling position, holding the knee that the submission was applied on. Keith walks up to Wilson, spits in his face, and kicks him in the back of the head stiffly with his signature "TKO" kick, causing Wilson's eyes to roll in the back of his head.

"Wow, did you hear that kick?! Wilson could have a concussion!", Michaels exclaims worried as Keith goes over to the ref and yells at him to get down and count the pin. "Keith going for a pin off his finishing manuever..one..two..Wilson somehow kicks out!"

Right after the kickout, Keith starts shouting and yelling obscenities at the referee. While all of this is going on, Wilson uses the ropes to help get his practically lifeless self back up. Kieth goes over and starts slapping Wilson in the face while again yelling insults at him. He ties Wilson by the arms in the ropes, bounes off the opposite side of the ring, and strikes him with a dropkick to the gut. He drags Wilson over for another pin.

"Keith going for another cover..one..two..and it's still not enough!", Michaels exclaims as Keith is in disbelief that Wilson won't give up.

Keith tries to calm himself down and starts to pick Wilson up. Keith gets caught up in the crowd's boos and it costs him as Wilson starts punching him in the gut. He hits with one last strong strike to the gut, fights through the pain from his knee, bounces off the ropes, and hits a strong lariat that knocks Keith down. Keith gets right back up and gets hit with another lariat. Keith gets up one last time, and Wilson decides to hit him with something that he knows will keep him down. He grabs him and hits him with his signature Asai DDT, making the crowd cheer with excitement that Wilson is about to win.

"Wilson looking to put Keith away with that beautiful Asai DDT as he goes for the cover..one..two..but Keith kicks out!", Michaels says a little unrelieved, wanting to see Keith lose.

Wilson drags Keith over to get in position for one of his finishers. He climbs the top rope, having difficulty because of his knee, but still being able to get up none the less. Apparently he took a little too long as Keith is back up and strikes Wilson with a hard punch to the gut. Keith quickly climbs to the top rope and clutches Wilson for a superplex. Before he can do it, however, Wilson starts to punching away to get out of it. He hits Keith with one last headbutt, causing him to fall off the top right back into the position he was in. Wilson repositions himself and flies off the top rope onto Keith with the 450 splash!

"Beautiful 450 splash from Wilson!", Peter Michaels as Wilson crawls over for the pin. "Hook of the leg..one..two..Keith kicks out!"

Wilson is now visibly frustrated. He sits for a couple of moments and thinks of what else he can attempt. His facial indicate that a lightbulb has gone off in his hand as he grabs Keith, and drags over so he's in a seated position in the corner. He looks over at the crowd and starts raising his arms to get them pumped.

"Looks like Wilson's going for his other finishing move he..hey wait a minute!", Michaels exclaims as Ryan Keys, EWR wrestler Kyle Booth, and former PWE wrestler Chris Maverick jump Wilson and start beating him down. "Keys, Kyle Booth, and..is that..Chris Maverick? Oh my god! What the hell is he doing here?!"

The referee rings the bell as Keith joins in, making it a four-on-one assault! Wilson tries to fight back, but it's no use. The referee tries to step in, but again, it's no use. Maverick grabs the referee by the shirt, slaps him a couple times, picks him up in a fireman's carry, and slams him down onto his knee with the GTS!

"Oh my god! What the hell was that about?! There's no reason why you needed to attack the referee!", Michaels exclaims, yelling at the top of his lungs.

The remix of "Fight" by Jim Johnston begins again as the crowd cheers knowing it's Wilson's best friend, AJ Turner, running out for the save! He starts punching away at all the men in the ring, but it eventually becomes to much for him to handle as they start to beat him down as well. Booth grabs Turner by the head and hits a headlock driver, knocking him out cold!

"No! Come on! Som..somebody call the police or something! These men need to be arrested for assualt and battery!", Michaels yells again as Keys goes over to ring announcer Frank E. Mendez and snatches his microphone. The crowd booing as loudly as they can through all of this.

"I told yo..hey! Shut your damn mouths!", Keys yells as the crowd continues to boo. "You can thank Valiente for this! This is what happens when you defy Ryan Keys!..As far as I'm concerned..this show is now OVER! Fuck Andres Valiente, Fuck his stupid little tournament, and fuck. this. company!", Keys yells one last time as he slams the microphone down.

The crowd starts to throw trash in the ring as Booth picks up the mic looking to say something..

"Death..to the Elite..Wrestling..Revolution!", Booth says as he drops the mic. Keys starts to laugh and clap his hands maniacally as "Louder Than Words" by Celdweller begins playing. All of them then get in the middle of the ring, and raise each other's arms in victory. The screen then fades to black...

* * *

**And there it is! Finally! Apologizes in advance for any grammar mistakes. I had a ton of fun writing this so I hope you all enjoy it. Leave me a review if ya want, let me know ya think or thought of the show. Oh, and you can still submit your OC(s) if you'd like. Best way to do it would be through a PM. Again, I hope you enjoy, and I also hope to see you for episode two! **


	3. Episode 2: FEAR (S1EP2)

Elite Wrestling Revolution (EWR) S01EP02

May 9, 2015

Pauley Pavilion

Los Angeles, California, USA

* * *

Before the EWR TV intro can play, we see Andres Valiente sitting at his desk in his office, looking like he's about to explode with anger.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, I am the Cheif Executive Officer of the Elite Wrestling Revolution, Andres..Valiente..", He says, trying not to lose his cool. "Last week..at the end of the broadcast..there was a vile, vicious..some would criminal assault that took place. After a high-profile meeting with the EWR Board of Directors, I have decided that the incident, along with the suspects involved, shall not be named or mentioned. I have also decided that Tristan Keith and Ryan Keys are suspended indefintely, with no pay. Any member of the EWR roster or staff that name-drops them will be fired on the spot, no questions asked."

After finishing his statement, Valiente shuffles through some papers on his desk, looking very uneasy and pissed off.

"As you all know one of the suspects, Kyle Booth, is still in the EWR Gold Rush Tournament. Unfortunately, due to legal obligations and the tournament already beginning, I can not take him out of it. So tonight, the final first round will take place..between Kyle Booth..and one of the men who was viciously attacked last week..AJ Turner. That is all I'm going to say on this situation for the time being. Thank you for your time, and enjoy the show..", Valiente finishes as the screen fades to black..

The EWR TV intro then rolls featuring the song "Can You Feel My Heart" by Bring Me The Horizon.

We get a panorama camera view of the sold-out crowd. While the crowd is a little anxious after last week, they're still very excited and hoping for a great show.

"Welcome back to the Elite Wrestling Revolution! We are live from the sold-out Pauley Pavilion on the campus of UCLA where tonight, the final first-round match of the Gold Rush tournament will take place, the new EWR Women's Champion Viola will be in action, and so much more!", Michaels says as the camera continues showing the crowd. "I'm the voice of EWR, Peter Michaels, as always and I'm just as excited as you are so let's get things underway!"

"Lose Yourself" by Eminem begins as the crowd cheers in excitement for the action to start.

"Your opening contest is a singles match, and it is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first from New Orleans, Louisiana. He stands 5'11", and weighs in at 211 pounds..Vuuulllcaaaann!", The incomparable Frank E. Mendez announces as Vulcan makes his way to the ring confidently, and ready to redeem his lose from last week.

"And here we go, ladies and gentlemen. Vulcan, who we saw put up a valiant effort last week against Matthew Jacobs, is looking very confident and ready to win, here tonight in Hollywood.", Michaels says as Vulcan steps in to the ring and taunts to get the crowd even more pumped up then they already are.

The crowd awaits a EWR wrestler they haven't seen yet as "Renegade" by Daughtry begins playing. A man sporting a black mohawk with red streaks in it, a phoenix tattoo on his back, and oriental dragon tattoos on his upper arms. He looks, and acts, much like Jeff Hardy.

"Introducing his opponent, from Cleveland, Ohio. He stands 5'10" and weighs in at 210 pounds..Cody..Fiiirreheeaarrt!", Mendez announces as Fireheart slaps fan hands on the way to the ring.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, ya can't get anymore evenly matched than this! This should be a very entertaining match between two very talented wrestlers in Vulcan and Fireheart.", Michaels says as Fireheart enters the ring, facing off with Vulcan, and then climbing the turnbuckle to pose to the crowd.

EWR referee Adam Zapel rings the bell and both men circle each other. They both move to the center of the ring and lock up in a traditional collar-and-elbow tie up. Both men then begin to engage in chain wrestling. Unlike Vulcan's match with Brian Adams where neither man could gain an advantage, Fireheart is able to back Vulcan into the ropes. The ref gets between to try and back them up, and he starts a five-count to get them to back up. Fireheart starts to slowly back up, but before he fully gets back, he attempts a roundhouse kick to Vulcan but he ducks, garnering an "wooaaah" and some claps from the crowd.

"Like I said, folks, this match couldn't be any more even.", Michaels says as both men face off once again.

Vulcan then charges at Fireheart, but Fireheart's prepared as he catches him with an armdrag. Vulcan gets up but gets caught with another armdrag. He slides out of the to take a breather, and try and regain his composure. Since he has his back turned while outside the ring, Fireheart see's this as an opening, bounces off the ropes, and completely catches Vulcan off guard with a suicide dive! Vulcan's back smacks hard against the barricade.

"Fireheart soaring and scoring with the tope suicida!", Michaels exclaims as Cody slides Vulcan back into the ring. "Pin attempt for Fireheart..one..quick kickout from Vulcan.."

Fireheart, seeing Vulcan is in pain, starts delivering hard, clubbing blows to Vulcan's back. He then picks him up and executes a snap suplex, putting Vulcan in even more pain. Vulcan sits up with a hand on his back, signifying that he's in a good amount of pain. Fireheart sees this and strikes him with a stiff soccerball kick to the back.

"Yeah, Vulcan looks like he's in a considerable amount of pain here. This may not good considering his wants to get a win, tonight.", Michaels says as Fireheat attempts another pin. "Cover again..one..two..Vulcan kicks out again."

Fireheart sits there for a second, thinking of what to do next. He nods his head really quick, and starts to pick Vulcan up roughly. Fighting through the pain, Vulcan starts hitting a few strikes to the gut to try and gain the offense. Fireheart gets kind of staggered from the punches allowing Vulcan to take advantage. He Irish whips Fireheart towards the ropes but Fireheart, in a showing of brilliant athleticism, seemingly runs up the turnbuckle and flies through the air, executing one of his signatures the "Whisper in the Wind"! That really caught Vulcan by surprise.

"What a beautifully executed manuever there from Fireheart!", Michaels exclaims as Fireheart quickly goes for the cover. "Going for the cover again..one..two..and Vulcan still won't stay down!"

Fireheart gets up and starts to argue with the ref in disbelief. This gives Vulcan enough time to get up and stand behind Fireheart. He turns around and gets hit with a massive clothesline from Vulcan, and then a leg lariat. Fireheart runs towards him after getting up but gets caught with a belly-to-belly suplex. Vulcan starts to get an adrenaline rush, runs off the ropes, and executes his signature High-angle somersault senton!

"Very nice senton from Vulcan as he comes back into this thing.", Michaels says as Vulcan moves for the pin. "Hook of the leg from Vulcan..one..two..wow! That was almost it!"

Vulcan does not waste any time as he places Fireheart back into the position, bounces off the ropes again, and flips with a standing shooting star press!

"Shooting star press from Vulcan! Cover and the pin..one..two and..noo!", Michaels exclaims as Vulcan now starts to get frustrated.

Vulcan waves his arms, signifying that he's about to end this match. He goes over and picks Fireheart up, lifts him up into the air, and slams him down right onto his head with a brainbuster! He then moves his practically lifeless body over towards the corner, painfully climbs to the top rope, and leaps off with a phoenix splash!

"Myyy goodness! Phoenix splash from the top rope!", Michaels says enamored by the athleticism. "Cover! One..two..and..it's..OVER!"

"The winner of the match by pinfall..Vuuulllcaaaann!", Mendez announces as Vulcan celebrates in the ring elated that he was able to redeem himself.

After a couple more moments of celebration, Vulcan goes over to Lionheart and helps him up. Vulcan mouths a couple things to him, and then raises Fireheart's hand endorsing him.

"Well isn't a nice showing of sportsmanship from..hey! What on earth?!", Michaels asks shocked as a man of Latin-American descent in a white t-shirt, jeans, and a biker jacket begins attacking both men. The fans beginning to boo. "Oh no..don't tell me..is that..is that Ignacio Rodriguez?!"

Ignacio proceeds to attack both men. He throws Fireheart out of the ring, and goes back over to Vulcan, beating him down some more.

"Ladies and gentlemen..for those of you who don't know..Ignacio Rodriguez is one of the few wrestlers we brought over from PWE. He viciously attacked, tried to end his career, and it looks like he has the same plans here in EWR!", Michaels explains as Rodriguez DDTs Vulcan, and then goes for a mic.

"Did you really think I forgot about you, ese? Si seras Pendejo!", Rodriguez yells as he throws the mic onto Vulcan, and then leaves the ring. Ring crew at ringside attend to Fireheart and Vulcan.

"I..I just don't even know what to say, folks. This is ridiculous. We'll be right back.", Michaels says as the screen fades to black for commercial...

* * *

We come back from commercial where Frank E. Mendez is in the ring, ready to announce the participants of our second match of the evening. A local competitior is in the ring ready to participate in his first televised match.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first from Los Angeles, California. He stands 5'4" and weighs at 135 pounds..Braden..Jeeeennnnkiiiinnss!", Mendez announces as Jenkins smiles and poses nervously.

"Well, this young lion from here in Los Angeles is getting his first televised match, tonight. Wonder who he's facing..", Michaels wonders as "Frag out!" by DJ Assassin begins playing. "Oh..right.."

The monster who brutally attacked Brian Adams after their match proceeds to make his way to the ring. Jenkins now a lot more nervous than he was to begin with.

"Introducing his opponent, from Liverpool, England. He stands 6'5" and weighs in at 267 pounds..Aaron..Steeele!", Frank E. announces as Steele stares down Jenkins the entire time.

"So, um, I don't think Mr. Jenkins is going to have the debut he was hoping for..sorry kid...", Michaels says as Steele steps in the ring, ready to get things started.

Referee Adam Zaple rings the bell. Jenkins, much like Brian Adams did, charges toward Steele and starts attacking him by punching him and kicking him all over the place. Steele just stands there and takes it while chuckling. Jenkins sees this as an insult, so he proceeds to slap Steele in the face!

"Ohhh..okay..yeah, you're going to regret that, guy..", Michaels says frightened as out a little blood, but chuckles some more. He then has an expression that can only be expressed as absolute rage and anger.

Jenkins looks regretful of what he just did as Steele grabs him by the throat. Jenkins is starts to beg for his life before Steele lifts him high up into the air with a military press, and then slams him down hard. Steel then calmly walks over to the corner, waits for Jenkins to get up, and hits him with a very stiff rolling elbow. He then picks him up roughly, and executes his finishing Fireman's Carry Cutter!

"And there's the Fireman's Carry Cutter from Steele! I think it's safe to say that this match is over..", Michaels says as Steele nochalantely goes for the pin. "One..two..three.."

"The winner of the match by pinfall..Aaron..Steeele!", Mendez announces as Steele doesn't allow the referee to raise his hand in victory. He goes over to Jenkins, who is clutching in pain, and it almost seems like he's going to show some sympathy, but he changes his expression back to the way it was and starts to drag Jenkins to the corner. The crowd booing at his actions. "Oh gosh darn it! Come on, Steele! You won the match!"

Steele moves Jenkins in position, and it looks he's going to attempt a move from the top rope. That is exactly what he's doing as he starts to climb the top rope to go for his other finisher, the "Frag out!" diving senton. He gets to the top rope and is about to jump when "Survive" by Eminem begins playing! This makes the crowd cheer in excitement!

"Wait a minute! Brian Adams!", Michaels exclaims as Adams makes a beeline for the ring. Adams runs into the ring and starts brawling with Steele! Both men are going full on fistacuffs as the crowd cheers and starts chanting "Yes! Yes! Yes!", loving what they see. Steele is able to push Adams away and turned his back to him. Adams landing on head and neck which are still banged up from last week. When it looks like the brawl is over because of that, Adams jumps back into it and starts attacking Steele from behind. The men brawl for a few more moments before security guards rush the ring to seperate the two men.

"Security coming in to break the two men up! Gee, where were you all at the end of the show last week, meats!", Michaels exclaims as both men are seperated and the crowd boos, wanting to see the two men tear each other apart. Adams tries to break through the grasp of the security but is unsuccessful.

"We need to take a quick commercial break to get this situation defused, folks. Do go anywhere!", Michaels says as the screen fades to black for a commercial break...

* * *

We come back from commercial were EWR interviewer, Hugh Jass, is ready to interviewer the first-ever EWR Women's Champion..

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome at this time, the first-ever EWR Women's Champion, Viola..", Jass announces as Viola walks into the view of the camera, looking like she couldn't be any happier. "Viola, how do you feel about winning the Women's Title, last week? I can imagine you're damn excited!"

"Oh, I can't begin to explain my absolute joy.", She says as she looks at the belt. "Winning this championship is, by far, the biggest achievement in my entire career, and I couldn't be any more overjoyed."

"Well I'd like to once again congratulate you on that victory. As far as your opponent tonight, Zahra Rush, what are your thoughts on her?", Jass asks very curious.

"She's a tough cookie, I'll admit that. BUT, at the end of the day, there's a reason I'm the Women's champion and she isn't..", Viola says a little arrogantly.

"One more question before I let you go, Viola. You have these moments where you seem very arrogant. What's up with that?", Jass asks, raising an eyebrow. Viola laughs at his silly question.

"Honey, it's not arrogance..when you can back it up..", Viola says raising the belt above her head before walking away..

* * *

We come back into the arena as "Whatever" by Our Lady Peace begins as we get ready for some women's action! Competitior number one makes her to the ring with only one goal in mind, and that is to beat the Women's Champion.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the ring from London, England. She stands 5'7" and weighs in at 97 pounds..Zahra..Ruuuuuuush!", Mendez announces as Rush skips her way down the ramp.

"Here comes the firecracker from the UK!", Michaels exclaims as Rush climbs through the ropes into the ring. "Really liked seeing her in the battle royal last week, so this be fun!"

The crowd begins cheering for the women's champion as her theme song "Taking You Down" by Egypt Central makes her way to the ring with the title around her waist.

"Introducing her opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia. She stands 5'9" and weighs in at 136 pounds. She is the EWR Women's Champion..Viiioooolllaaa!", Mendez announces as the champion steps up onto the apron and poses with the belt.

"Rush has a big challenge ahead of her as she goes one-on-one with Viola! This should be a great women's match here tonight.", Michaels says as are in their corners, ready to get things underway.

The referee rings the bell and we're off! Both ladies face off in the middle of the ring before Viola surprises Rush with a knee to the gut. She then grabs Rush in a cravate and starts delivering some hard knee strikes to the face/head. After about five or six strikes, Rush gets thrown overhead with a cravate suplex.

"Big cravate to kick this match off.", Michaels says as Viola hooks the leg. "First cover of the match..one..two..Rush kicks out.."

While Rush is still a bit disoriented from the suplex, Viola pushes her into the corner and hits a couple knife edge chops, each chop garnering a "Wooo!" chant from the crowd. Viola irish whips Rush into the corner, her back hitting the corner turnbuckle pretty hard. After a couple seconds, Viola runs in with a lariat. She doesn't waste any time in propping Rush up on the turnbuckle, maybe to attempt a superplex. Once she gets Rush up on the turnbuckle, however, she gets kicked hard in the chest sending her back a couple feet. Rush then re-adjusts herself, and soars through the sky with a high crossbody on Viola!

"My goodness, did you see the height that Rush got of that crossbody!", Michaels exclaims as Rush hooks the leg for a pin attempt. "Rush going for her first pin attempt of the match..one..two..ohhh! Rush was one second away from beating the Women's Champion!"

Both females get and, while they try to regain some energy, start trading forearm strikes back and forth. Viola hits Rush with one last strong forearm that sends her back against the ropes. This, in turn, lets Rush bounce off of them and attempt a running clothesline. Viola ducks under it, runs off the ropes herself, and comes back with flying lariat! This isn't enough for Viola, however, so she goes and scales the rungs of the turnbuckle, positions herself, and executes a beautiful moonsault!

"Picture perfect moonsault from Viola! Wow!", Michaels says as Viola crawls for the pin. "Here she tries for another cover..one..two..noo!"

Viola can't believe it, but the match continues. She goes over to Rush who's still on the canvas, and starts punching and kicking away at her, yelling at her to stay down. Viola then moves her to the center of the ring, and stomps right down on her gut, causing Rush to sit up. Viola bounces off the ropes and attempts a soccerball kick to the face, but Rush catches her leg! Rush gets up, leg still in her grasp as Viola is begging her to not do what she's about to do. She grabs the other leg, and slams Viola down. She then quickly applies her signature sharpshooter!

"Rush has got the sharpshooter lock in tight, this could be it!", Michaels exclaims as Viola claws and fights to try and get to the bottom rope. "Ohh, Viola's struggling, will she tap out?!"

After a few more moments of struggling, Viola is in fact able to get to the bottom rope to force a ropebreak! Rush is starting to get frustrated at this point, so she starts stomping away viciously at Viola. She moves Viola in position for another high-risk move of the top rope. She painfully and slowly climbs the top rope, signals to the crowd that it's over, and jumps off for a diving headbutt, but Viola moves out of the way!

"Ooohh..that didn't look like a pretty landing..", Michaels says worried as Viola goes for another pin. "Here's the cover and this may be it..one..two..no! What?!"

At this point, Viola is absolutely stunned that Rush kicked out of that. She doesn't any time, however, as she gets up to her feet and waits for to get into a kneeling position, yelling for her to get up. Rush, very dazed and borderline concussed, gets her head up and it immediately goes back down as Viola hits her roundhouse kick finishing maneuver, "Sweet Dreams".

"Damn..that's it..", Michaels says as Viola waits a couple seconds before going for the pin. "One..two..three..it's all over.."

"The winner of the match by pinfall..the EWR Women's Champion..Viiioooolllaaa!", Mendez announces as the referee raises her hand in victory while she raises the title with her other.

"What an absolutely awesome match!", Michaels says as Viola continues her celebration. "In my opinion, both of these athletes are winners her tonight, let me tell..."

Michaels stops what he was about to say because "Burn It To The Ground" by Nickelback begins playing in the arena. Brianna Gage is seen at the top of the stage, smirking and clapping. Gage then points to Viola, then to herself, and then moves her arms back and forth across her waist, signifying that she wants a title match. Viola smirks, looks over at the crowd, and raises the title up into the air. The ladies stare each other down until the screen fades to black for commercial...

* * *

We come back from commercial to see Kyle Booth in his locker room, with most of his back to the camera, talking to someone on the phone...

"Yeah..yeah, yeah...Yeah, the idiot is keeping me in the tournament. You weren't kidding when you told me he's incompetent! Oh yeah, I called him..Yeah, you're still coming, right?..", Booth stops talking as he notices the camera.."Woah! What the hell! Hey, I'll have to call you back!"

Booth starts trying to grab the camera out of the cameraman's hands. "Get the hell out of here! Are you freaking kidding me?!"

Kyle is eventually able to shove the cameraman out of the room. "You even think about coming back here, and I'll shatter that camera to pieces, you understand me?", Booth says before he slams the door.

"Well, the last first-round match of the Gold Rush tournament is next..", Michaels says as we get a shot of the door to Booth's locker room...

* * *

We come back into the shot of the arena as the remix of "Fight" by Jim Johnston begins playing as the crowd cheers adulation. Participant number one begins making his way to the ring to get our main event underway...

"This is your main event of the evening! It is the last first-round match in the Gold Rush tournament, and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, he stands 5'11" and weighs in at 190 pounds..AJ..Tuuuuurrrrnerrr!", Mendez announces as Turner makes his way down to the ring, much more serious than last week, and rightfully so.

"Ohh, man, this should be good! Turner looks like he's ready for a fight!", Michaels says excited as Turner is already in the ring, staring up at the ramp.

The crowd starts booing loudly as "Devil Gets Your Soul" by Nick Nolan begins playing. One of the most hated individuals in the company starts making his way to the ring, extremely arrogant.

"Introducing his opponent, from Spokane, Washington. He stands 6'2" and weighs in at 227 pounds..Kyle..", Mendez announces but has to stop in the middle of it because, before Booth even makes it down the ramp, Turner charges up the ramp, and a brawl ensues between him and Booth!

"And here we go!", Michaels exclaims as the brawl continues down the ramp. "This is not going to be a wrestling match, folks. This is going to be a flat-out fight!"

Turner has a groggy Booth by the head and slams his face into the ring post, Booth's head bouncing off of it pretty hard. Turner picks him up, and runs his head into the steel steps. While Booth is still down, Turner takes a moment to yell a loud primal scream.

"Turner is going nuts right now! And remember folks, the referee hasn't rung the bell which means the match technically hasn't begun.", Michaels explains as Turner quickly goes over to the timekeeper's area and grabs a chair. "Oh boy, it looks like Turner going to take advantange of that fact.."

He indeed does take advantange of that as he goes over to Booth and nearly gives him a concussion with the brutal, stiff chair shot to the head! He beats Booth down with a bit and then throws it to the side. Turner throws Booth into the ring, and the referee finally rings the bell. He picks a dazed Booth up, slams his head into the turnbuckle, and starts kicking and punching away. This eventually causes Booth to fall down to a seated position in the corner. Turner opens a can of whoop-ass, stomps a mudhole, and backs up to the opposite side of the ring. He does another primal scream before running in with a diving dropkick to the face!

"Diving dropkick to Booth's face in the corner! He's gotta be concussed with all these shots to the head!", Michaels says as Turner pulls him out of the corner for a cover. "One..two..and Booth kicks out.."

Turner immediately jumps on Booth and starts delivering closed-fist shots, Booth trying to cover his face/head. The referee notices that they are closed-fist shots, and starts trying to pull Turner off of him. Turner gets up willingly and starts arguing with the ref, getting up in his face and yelling obscenities at him. Booth, know with a bloody nose, comes up from behind and hits Turner with a chopblock to the knee. Turner rolls around the ring, holding his knee in pain. Booth sees this, chuckles evilly, and runs in striking him with a running knee to the side of the head. He immediately gets up and hits a standing moonsault.

"Very nice standing moonsault there from Booth.", Michaels says as he hooks the leg for the pin. "Pin attempt from Booth..one..two..Turner gets out of it.."

Booth gets up and wastes little time as he starts targeting the knee he chopblocked earlier. Turner yelps in pain as Booth continues wrenching and stomping at the knee. Booth stands there and chuckles at his pain, Turner using the ropes to try and get himself up, but and as he does, Booth kicks his knee out from under him. Booth picks Turner up, lifts him up into a fireman's carry, and slams his down with a fireman's carry neckbreaker!

"Vicious neckbreaker, Turner's neck landing right across Booth's knee!", Michaels says as Booth hooks the leg. "Hook of the leg after the neckbreaker..one..two..Turner kicks out again!.."

Booth picks Turner, and sends crashing down in pain with a dragon screw leg whip.

"Man, you can just here Turner screech in pain from that leg whip..", Michaels says as Booth hooks the injured leg for a pin. "Booth going for another pin attempt here..one..and a powerful kickout from Turner!"

The quick kickout pisses Booth, and he strikes Turner with a few knees to the head. He then drags him over to the corner, and signals for a top rope move. He stands there, again chuckling at Turner's pain, climbs the turnbuckle to the top rope, and attempts a 450 splash, but Turner gets his knees up!

"Wait a minute! Turner gets his knees up!", Michaels exclaims as Turner is able to roll Booth up in a small package for a pin. "Turner with a small package..one..two..noo! Booth kicks out.."

Booth and Turner have to use the ropes to get up, Turner more than Booth. Turner then fights through the pain of his knee, charges in, and hits a basement dropkick to Booth's knee, knocking him down. While Booth is down on one leg, Turner grabs him by the head, and slams his head into the canvas with a DDT!

"Turner with a DDT, spiking Booth's head into the mat!", Michaels says as Turner struggles his way to a pin attempt. "This could be it..cover..one..two..and Booth kicks out!"

You can hear Turner yell "FUCK!" before he struggles back to his feet, slowly picks Booth up by the head, and somehow is able to flip backwards with an Asai DDT! Turner gets up, signals for a 450 splash of his own, and slowly but painfully limps his way to the turnbuckle. He climbs to the top painfully. He takes a moment to ponder to the crowd, but it ends up costing him as Booth ends up "accidentally" pushing the ref into the ropes while trying to get up. This causes Turner to lose his balance and fall down groin first into the turnbuckle.

"Oh no! That split second of taunting may have caused Turner the entire match!", Michaels exclaims as Turner falls down from the top of the turnbuckle, holding his groin in pain. "Oh my god..no..freaking..way!"

Michaels says that as the crowd starts booing loudly. Ryan Keys, Tristan Keith, and Chris Maverick are seen coming through the crowd and jumping the barricade! With the ref still down, Keys hands Booth a pair of brass knuckles. Keys, Keith, and Maverick surround the ringside area as Booth waits and yells for Turner to get up.

"There's no freaking way this is happening! I can't believe this!", Michaels yells as Turner turns around to a brass knucks shot from Booth, knocking him out cold.

The brass knucks strike wasn't enough for Booth, however, as he picks Turner up, spits right in his face, and drives him down with the headlock driver!

"Damn it! Why! No..referee..don't count the fall!", Michaels says as Booth hooks the leg. "One..two..damn it all to hell. It is all..over.."

"The winner of the match by pinfall, advancing to the semi-finals..Kyle..", Mendez can't finish his announcement before Ryan Keys snatches the mic out of his hand.

"You stupid sheep really thought a suspension was going to keep us away?!", Keys asks before laughing maniacally. "Let me tell you dumbasses something, we run this company with ferocity!", Keys yells before passing the mic to Keith...

"Elitism!", Keith says, then passes the mic to Maverick...

"Anguish!", Maverick says maniacally as he gives the mic to Booth...

"..and Rebellion..We are F.E.A.R., and THIS..is our house!", Booth yells before slamming the mic down and ordering Maverick to hit Turner with a GTS. Maverick lifts Turner up onto shoulders right before the remix of "Fight" by Jim Johnston plays, Josh Wilson charges down to the ring with a baseball bat! The members of F.E.A.R. scatter out of the ring and run back through the crowd before Wilson can get to any of them.

"Josh Wilson coming in for the save, and the sons of bitches flee like cowards!", Michaels yells as Wilson points the bat to the stable that are now in the crowd to regroup. "That's right! Getting the hell out of here! Stay out of here!"

The "Fight" remix begins to the play as the crowd roar in admiration for Wilson as he helps Turner up. It looks as though the members of F.E.A.R. have now fully left the arena.

"That's damn correct! Folks, I'm Peter Michaels and on be half of everyone here in EWR, I'd like to wish you a good night..from Los Angeles!", Michaels exclaims as Turner and Wilson are in the ring, taking in the crowd's appreciation. After a couple more moments, the EWR "All Rights Reserved" logo appears in the corner, and the screen fades to black...

* * *

**Disclaimer: This episode had to be taken down, and then put back up due to a major error within the show that I did not notice while editing (I accidentally put Josh Wilson instead of AJ Turner in the match with Kyle Booth. This has been corrected). I'm extremely sorry. **

**First of all, thank you all SO much for the positive feedback on episode one! It really does mean a lot to me. I am a little nervous about this episode because it's a little shorter than the first. I have absolutely no idea why, or how that happened, and I apologize. I hope you enjoy, regardless. Episode three should be back to being around episode one's length. Be sure to let me know what ya thought (I mean..if you want..you don't have to :P). **


End file.
